


Identity [Crow]sis.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [10]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks.</p><p>It's not pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity [Crow]sis.

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com).

Soundtrack: _[Rollin In The Deep (Cello& Piano Cover)](http://youtube.com/v/lUjWJSnGVB0)_  - The Piano Guys.

  


It’s probably highly ironic that he doesn’t see the poster until after Loki’s gone.

Thor, of course, has had multiple occasions to follow the whole process of creating  _[Crow]sis_.

He was there when Loki stopped in the middle of a sentence (some insult or other for Sif, who’d said Eagles totally beat Crows) and hastily grabbed his notebook to scribble something nobody was ever allowed to see… tha was back when they were all in Asgard High.

 

Then, when they all graduated and Loki started taking dance and music lessons fulltime with two years’ advance, the Notebook re-appeared.

Thor didn’t care very much about it, at first, because he was dating Jane back then, and seriously started to think about proposal (it feels like it was an eternity ago now) so he didn’t really pay attention to the new names coming in his conversations with Loki, or how his friend seemed to come back home later and later and later…. until, of course, he proposed and Jane said no and Thor was left wondering a)what he’d done to deserve this and b) where the hell was his best friend when he needed him.

Now that he thinks of it, Thor remembers that was one of the biggest argument he’s ever had with Loki. He remembers questioning him, asking where he went, who he met… he remembers feeling very justified at the time but, looking back on it, he supposes he  _was_  kind of a douchebag.

 

Anyways, that’s how he found out that the thing Loki had been scribbling about since that day in High School was a musical. Apparently (but Thor only learned that when they both stopped being morons and resumed talking to each other) Loki had met guys and girls in his school who were interested by the project, and they’d decided to just go with it.

Honestly, Thor still doesn’t know much about how this kind of stuff works. He knows you need people, talent and money (which has never been a problem because Loki has a lot of talent, which draws people in, which generates money… plus, he also has a consequent trust fund left by his mother so that wasn’t the hardest part). He also knows he never expected the Musical to be up just before the end of their first year, and he never expected Loki to miss his final football game.

 

They didn’t fight about it, because Thor didn’t say anything about it to Loki, certain he’d told his friend about the game and Loki had simply decided not to come. He just wanted to avoid a fight, you know?

But when Loki asked him if he’d come to his ‘big thing’ earlier today, he just said he had other plans, because he was still hurt and really, really, really didn’t feel like sitting at any concert of Loki’s for a long time.

It took him most of the afternoon before he stopped sulking enough to open the letter Loki had left him, and then he started running.

 

Because apparently, he lives in a bubble where anything that isn’t football loses its meaning, including what Loki says… because yes, Loki has a tendency to speak in half-truths and enigmatic words and euphemism, but there was a time not so long ago when Thor could actually pick up when something was more important than Loki let on, and he doesn’t know how their relationship got so bad.

 

(He also kind of wishes it didn’t sound like a husband wondering about his wife’s adultery, but you can’t always get what you want.)

 

And so here he is now, still on the bridge where he found Loki, looking at what his friend was observing before Thor barged in.

 

It’s beautiful, he must admit.

It’s a painting of Loki, dark and blurred at the edge, giving a side-look to something off-screen while a crow curls around his left cheek as if to peck at the corner of his lips. It’s big, too. Apparently, the project has encountered a good succes and they’re going to be on a national tour for the next year, maybe even go international if it works well enough. At least, that’s what the letter says.

All Thor sees is the poster and Loki’s face and how it doesn’t look like he’s acting in this picture, how he looks just like himself, and how it really shouldn’t be this shocking.

 

He thinks back on what he knows of the plot.

 

In a world dominated by Eagles and where Crows are oddities, losers, one young Crow is taken in by the royal family, disguised as an Eagle and raised as a prince. All his life, the young Crow (danced and acted by Loki himself), whose name is Tom, lives in a world that isn’t his where he tries and fails to fit in, until one day he discovers his true nature and decides to start a rebellion among the Crows.

And maybe it’s just the paranoia of the moment, maybe it’s just a fleeting thought, or maybe it’s really what happened, but Thor can’t help finding heavy parallels between himself and the Eagle Prince, Chris Hemsworth.

 

He wishes it were just his imagination, that he were just seeing things.

 

But then he remembers Loki’s face when he told him he had more interesting things to do this morning, and he realizes that wasn’t disappointment in his eyes, it was resignation, like he’d expected it despite their friendship.

 

Thor feels like beating his skull against a wall.


End file.
